


Nichts geht über's Zocken, oder doch?

by Jelisaweta



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Twins, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin wird von seinem Zwilling durch die laute Musik beim Zocken gestört. So beschließt er kurzerhand seinen Bruder zurechtzuweisen. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass zwischen ihnen etwas laufen würde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nichts geht über's Zocken, oder doch?

„Alexy mach die Musik gefälligst leiser! Du störst mich beim Zocken!“, schrie der Dunkelhaarige durch die Zimmertür seines Zwillingsbruder. Doch anscheinend hörte Alexy ihn nicht, weswegen er nochmal kräftig gegen die Tür klopfte. Plötzlich wurde die Anlage ein wenig herunter gedreht und die Pforte öffnete sich.  
„Hast du was gesagt?“, fragte der Blauhaarige mit schief gelegtem Kopf. In diesen Moment hätte Armin ihm am liebsten eine gescheuert, aber er unterdrückte diesen Reflex und antwortete: „Ich hab gesagt, dass du die Musik leise machen sollst, weil ich sonst nicht zocken kann.“

Alexy lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und seufzte: „Bist du nicht der Meinung, dass du nicht ein bisschen zu viel vor deinen Konsolen rumhängst? Geh doch mal 'raus und treff dich mit 'n paar Mädels oder Freunden.“ Armin zog daraufhin eine Braue in die Höhe. Jetzt wurde ihm auch noch gesagt, was er machen soll? Er sagte doch auch nicht seinem Zwilling, was er tun und lassen sollte.  
Okay, manchmal vielleicht schon, aber das war nun irrelevant.  
„Nein, danke, Ich bin mit meinem Lebensstil sehr zufrieden.“ Etwas sauer ging er zurück in sein Zimmer, damit er sich weiter mit seiner PSP vergnügen konnte. Sein Bruder folgte ihm und setzte sich neben ihm auf das kleine Sofa.

„Bist du jetzt böse auf mich?“, fragte Alexy flüsternd. Doch Armin reagierte nicht darauf. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr sich zu unterhalten. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn auf seine Spielsucht aufmerksam machte. „Hau einfach ab, okay?!“, sagte er ruhig, ohne den Blick von dem Display zu nehmen.  
Alexys Miene verzog sich traurig. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bro wütend auf ihn ist. Aber irgendwas musste er ja tun. Wenn nur diese blöde PSP nicht wäre, würde er auch sicher antworten. So beschloss er, Armin das nervige Ding aus der Hand zu reißen. „Sag mal, spinnst du?!“, blaffte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Bruder an. „Komm mal klar, Armin! Du isolierst dich total von der Außenwelt!“ „Was interessiert dich das? Lass mich einfach in Ru-“ Sein Getöse wurde durch das weiche Lippenpaar seines Zwillings unterbrochen. Dieser löste sich auch sofort von ihm und stammelte: „Armin...Ich...das...also das...wollte ich nicht!“

Der Blauhaarige konnte Armin nicht mal mehr in die verwirrten Augen sehen, so peinlich war ihm das. Er hatte gerade seinen Bruder geküsst. Den größten Fehler den er machen konnte! Aber Armin war einfach total sexy, wenn er wütend war.  
Verdammt! Was zum Teufel dachte er da? Es war einfach nicht richtig!  
Der Dunkelhaarige fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lippen. Sein erster Kuss wurde von seinem Bruder gestohlen. Komischerweise hatte es für die Millisekunden, die der Kuss andauerte, gut angefühlt und es kribbelte immer noch.  
„Ist...Ist alles in Ordnung, Armin?“ Alexy sah ihn besorgt an. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass sein Bruder nichts dazu sagte. „Wann wusstest du, dass du...schwul bist?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige leise. Es war ihm unangenehm, so eine Frage zu stellen, weswegen er auch errötete.

Alexys Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, als sein Bro so eine Frage stellte. „Nun ja... als ich zum ersten Mal ein Mädchen küsste, hab ich nichts gefühlt. Aber als ich dann einen Jungen küsste, war da dieses Kribbeln...“ „Das...hab ich eben gefühlt.“, flüsterte Armin.  
Der Blauhaarige glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Konnte das wahr sein, dass sich sein Bruder gerade in ihn verliebte? Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war die Vorstellung schon ziemlich verlockend, es mit seinem Zwillingsbruder zu tun. „Willst du mehr?“ Mist! Diese Frage hätte er definitiv nicht stellen dürfen. Doch Armin nickte zögernd. Er wollte das Kribbeln noch einmal spüren.

Alexy näherte sich erneut seinem Bruder und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf die seinen. Langsam strich er mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe und drängte sich in die Mundhöhle von Armin. Verlangend erforschte er das unbekannte Gebiet und forderte die andere Zunge zum Kampf auf. Nebenbei strich er mit den Händen den Seiten von Armin entlang, was ihn aufkeuchen ließ.  
Schneller atmend löste sich der Blauhaarige von seinem Bruder.  
„Du bist hart.“ Ein Lächeln konnte sich Alexy nicht verkneifen. „Das weiß ich selbst.“, nuschelte Armin verlegen. Wie peinlich war das denn? Alleine vom Küssen steif werden, damit konnte man nun wirklich nicht angeben.

Der Blauhaarige drückte seinen Bruder auf das Sofa zurück. Anschließend ließ sich Alexy sich zwischen Armins Beinen nieder und öffnete die Jeans. „Alexy, du musst das nicht tun.“, flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige errötet und sah aus blauen Augen in die seines Bruders. „Es ist dein erstes Mal. Das muss besonders gut werden.“, grinste der Blauhaarige keck. Dann zog er die Jeans samt Boxershorts hinunter und fuhr sanft mit dem Zeigefinger den Schaft hinauf bis zur Spitze. Armins überraschendes Keuchen klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren und ließ ihn richtig in Fahrt kommen. Nun umschlang er mit seiner Hand die Erregung seines Bruders und begann sie hoch und hinunter zu bewegen. Armin entwich ein leises Stöhnen und keuchte weiterhin. „Ist es gut?“, fragte Alexy grinsend. Sein Bruder konnte kaum ein vernünftiges Wort herausbringen. Das was der Blauhaarige gerade tat, war einfach unglaublich gut.

„Pass auf, es wird noch viel besser.“ Er hatte sich nach oben gebeugt, um es Armin ins Ohr zu hauchen, was ihm zucken ließ. Er war einfach Zucker.  
Alexy beugte sich wieder nieder und leckte den Schaft hinauf bis zur Eichel, um sie anschließend in seinen Mund aufzunehmen und sanft daran saugte. Das Stöhnen wurde ein wenig lauter und spornte den Blauhaarigen an. So bewegte er seinen Kopf auf und ab und das Keuchen und Stöhnen des Dunkelhaarigen wurde immer unkontrollierter. „Alex, i-ich...ah...hah...“ Nicht einmal richtig warnen konnte der Blauäugige seinen Bruder, ehe er sich in dessen Mund ergoss. Alexy nahm alles auf und küsste seinen Bruder. Dieser durfte nun die Erfahrung machen, sich selbst zu schmecken und musste die Hälfte seines Samen schlucken.

Der Blauhaarige zog sein Shirt aus. „Alexy, was ist, wenn Mum und Dad kommen?“ Sofort glitt der Blick des Angesprochenen zur Uhr. Mist. Es war wirklich schon spät und ihre Eltern müssten, bald wieder da sein.  
Er reichte seinem dunkelhaarigen Zwilling eine Hand. Dieser ergriff sie auch und ließ sich hochziehen. Anschließend wurde er mit ins Bad gezerrt. „Du kannst es dir aussuchen. Zusammen duschen oder baden.“, grinste der Blauhaarige wieder keck und sah seinen Bruder gespannt an. Dieser entschied sich dann für die Dusche. Er konnte sich schon denken, dass sein Zwillingsbruder noch nicht aufhören wollte, sah man doch sein Problem noch.  
Armin zog dich sein Shirt über den Kopf. „Duschen.“, murmelte er währenddessen. Alexy setzte wieder sein Dauergrinsen auf und öffnete seine zu eng sitzende Hose, um sie gänzlich mit der Unterwäsche auszuziehen.

Nebelschwaden bildeten sich in den gefliesten Raum und ließen den Spiegel beschlagen.  
Lau prasselte das Wasser aus der Duschbrause und rann an den nackten erhitzen Körpern hinab. Tiefes Stöhnen erfüllte neben den Plätschern das Bad. „A-Alexy...hah...“, stöhnte der Dunkelhaarige. Sein Bruder brachte ihn um seinen Verstand. Wie konnte etwas so Falsches sich nur so richtig anfühlen? Er wusste es nicht, interessierte ihn auch in diesem Moment nicht. Lediglich er und Alex existierten gerade.  
Tief drang der Blauhaarige in seinen Zwilling ein – immer und immer wieder. Er trieb beide in die süßbittere Ekstase, aber dabei sollte es nicht bleiben. Im Takt seiner Stöße fing er an seinen Bro einen runterzuholen, während dieser Halt an der Wand fand. Dessen Stöhnen wurde immer kehliger und lauter. Lange würde er wohl dieser Intimität nicht standhalten. „Armin.“, flüsterte Alexy. Seine nassen Haare klebten ihm im geröteten Gesicht. Gleich würde es soweit sein. Die Hitze in ihm schien heißer als auf der Sonne. Und dann explodierten die Zwillinge innerlich. Armin kam in der Hand seines Bruders und dieser ergoss sich tief in dem Dunkelhaarigen.

Alexy streckte sich ausgiebig, nachdem er sich seine Haare trocken gerubbelt hatte, und stöhnte ein langgezogenes: „Awww, tat das gut.“ Schneller als er realisieren konnte, wurde ihm ein weiteres Handtuch ins Gesicht geklatscht. „Sei still! Das ist nie passiert kapiert.“ Der Blauhaarige lugte unter dem weißen Frottee hervor. Sein Grinsen stach Armin in die blauen Augen. „Du bist sauer, weil du den passiven Part übernommen hast. Beim nächsten Mal darfst du aktiver sein, keine Sorge.“ Alex's Zeige- und Mittelfinger formten das Peace V. Sein Zwilling lächelte spöttisch: „Das war das einzige und letzte Mal, klar?!“  
„Jungs, wir sind wieder da!“ Ihre Eltern waren also zurück. „Ich bin dann unten.“, sagte Armin zu seinem Bro und zischte, mit der Hoffnung noch einmal ungestört zocken zu können, ab.

 

 

yxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

So langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass Yaoi schreiben nicht mein Ding ist xD  
Aber was soll´s. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht, dann nicht :'D

Do svidaniya,

Lisara

♥


End file.
